This Asthma and Allergic Disease Center proposal deals with two aspects of allergic inflammation: 1. the regulation of IgE antibodies and 2. IgE-induced late reactions. Concerning IgE antibodies, we will determine the comparative avidities of IgE antibodies to ragweed antigen E (AgE) and investigate the effect of nasal administration of ragweed antigens as a form of immunotherapy. We also will determine the heterogeneity of the IgE immune responses to bee venom antigens and the effect of repeated parenteral administration of venom antigens in beekeepers. Lastly, the primary sequence of AgE and the chemical structure of the antigenic determinants of AgE will be defined. Concerning IgE-induced late inflammatory reactions, we will determine whether these occur in the nose and bronchi, investigate the types of lymphocytes in the inflamed tissue and the mediators involved and finally establish an animal model for the late reaction.